


Estación Espacial

by SaloRach



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaloRach/pseuds/SaloRach
Summary: Un alíen, un cometa, una chica que no sabe decidir.Una amistad que siempre fue más.Todo o nada.Saeyoung, Yoosung, MC.Vamos a casarnos en la estación espacial.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung, 707 | Choi Luciel/Kim Yoosung/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Yooseven - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. El auto

La tensión se hacía sentir en el acalorado interior del automóvil, la respiración agitada de Saeyoung los tenía asustados, pero mientras Min apretaba su mano con fuerza para intentar ayudarlo a controlar el dolor, Yoosung no dejaba de mirarlo con temor. 

-Seven...- dijo el chico, arrepintiéndose en seguida. Si, habían demasiadas cosas a las que debía acostumbrarse de golpe- No...Saeyoung, ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quién se supone que...

-¡Déjalo!- Min lo interrumpió de golpe, haciendo que lo dos chicos se estremecieran. 

La oscuridad de la noche los encontró, justo ahí, varados en medio de la nada y sin saber que hacer. Las luces interiores del deportivo rojo alumbraban iridiscentes los ojos del piloto, reflejándose en los cristales de sus lentes. Permitiendole ver a la chica las lagrimas silenciosas que caían por su cara sin expresión. Yoosung apoyó sus manos en los asientos delanteros para acercarse, estaba tan confundido que ni siquiera en su mente lograba articular las preguntas necesarias. Tan turbado como no se sentía desde la muerte de Rika, quería salir de ahí, gritar, golpear algo, pero se contenía por Min... Por ella y también por Seven. Por ambos. 

Saeyoung no necesitaba eso, por eso se había negado a que le acompañaran, pero a pesar de sus advertencias y persuasiones ahí estaban las dos personas a quienes más quería proteger de toda su mierda. Ahí estaban nublandole aun más los pensamientos, impidiéndole crear un plan que salvara sus traseros, la información, a la RFA y a aquel fantasma que se había encontrado tras la puerta del cuartel de Mint Eye. 

Habían huido de milagro y aunque debería, por lógica, estar manejando a cuanto le dieran las ruedas, no era capaz de hacerlo. No podía dejar ir a su hermano gemelo ahora que sabía la verdad, o una miserable parte de ella. 

-Les prometo que voy a explicarles todo- soltó finalmente- pero por ahora solo necesito que confíen en mi. 

-Suenas igual a V- Yoosung no lo pensó. Su boca se movió por inercia, quiso disculparse pero un fuerte apretón en su antebrazo de parte de Min lo hizo volver a callarse. 

El rostro del pelirrojo no se movió ni un poco, supuso que merecía tal trato incluso con lo mucho que odiaba a V en esos momentos. Se merecía todo el dolor que estaba recibiendo y más por haber sido tan estúpido. 

-...Confió en ti- Min no sabía si debía hacerlo. No lo conocía lo suficiente, no lo conocía en absoluto considerando que aquel chico gracioso y friki del chat parecía tan ajeno a quien ahora estaba a su lado, tan lleno de secretos y mentiras. Debía huir, era el momento, cualquier persona en su sano juicio aprovecharía el instante de vulnerabilidad de los chicos para salir del auto y correr sin mirar atrás, tirar a la basura aquel teléfono y jamás regresar al departamento de Rika.

Las dos opciones estaban claras, pero Min tomó la menos lógica. Confiar en Saeyoung. 

-Tú también deberías confiar en él Yoosung- la chica volteo un poco, solo lo suficiente para tomar la mejilla del rubio con su mano libre- entiendo si te sientes traicionado, pero esto escapa de sus manos, y nos necesita... Te necesita, como sé que también tú lo necesitas. 

Después de todo el defensor de la justicia seven cero seven no lo podía todo. 

Yoosung comenzó a llorar, detestaba eso, ser tan débil cuando debía estar dando soporte. 

Saeyong soltó la mano de Min con decisión. 

-Debo entrar a buscarlo- dijo. 

-¡No!- Yoosung gritó, y ambos chicos se encontraron mirándose a centímetros de distancia.

-Voy a hacerlo. 

-Pondrás a Min en peligro. 

-No te preocupes por mi- añadió ella. 

-Tengo un plan- continuó Saeyong. 

-Hacer que te maten no es un plan muy inteligente de tu parte Seven, debemos irnos, llamar a Jumin y huir. 

-No le vamos a contar de esto a nadie hasta que sepa como solucionarlo- Saeyoung subió la voz- mi laptop sigue ahí dentro con la información... Mi hermano sigue ahí dentro. 

Ninguno de sus dos acompañantes sabía que responder a eso. Min no tenía hermanos, y Yoosung prefería no pensarlo, porque si por alguna clase de voluntad divina se le daba la oportunidad de volver al pasado y rescatar a Rika lo haría sin dudarlo, incluso si debía rescatarla de ella misma. 

Esperaba que Seven no jugara aquella carta, porque estaría siendo injusto. No podía perderle a él también, ni a Min. Los únicos que le daban motivos para sonreír, aunque Min odiara admitirlo y le presionara a buscar en la simpleza de la vida detalles pequeños para surcar los labios, aunque Seven le jugara broma tras broma y le pusiera los nervios de punta para luego hacerle soltar carcajadas nerviosas. Aunque ambos le excluyeran un poco de todo desde que comenzaron a salir... No podía dejarlos ir, aunque tampoco podía admitir el porque. 

La puerta del piloto se abrió, y Min se aferró a la chaqueta de Saeyoung, apretando sus dedos tanto como pudo. 

-Si no regreso en una hora...- comenzó él, dando una ultima mirada dura a Yoosung- se van sin mi- la chica lo soltó. No hubo dudas, la promesa se hizo en el aire y el pelirrojo no dio tiempo para despedidas, salió y antes de cerrar sonrió lastimosamente- Hay algo para ti en el maletero- dijo a Yoosung- y para ti en el asiento trasero... - dijo a Min. 

Min sentía que el corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, el miedo no la dejaba pensar bien o actuar con rapidez. Salió también del auto decidida a entrar junto a Saeyoung y ayudarle a toda costa pero los brazos de Yoosung le impidieron correr. Apretándola con una fuerza que no sospechaba que tenía el chico la abrazó fuerte, conteniendola en su pecho cuando su llanto brotó sin permiso. Ambos se parecían en eso, se quedaron abrazados llorando perdidos en la incertidumbre y el miedo. 

-Va a regresar- susurró él, mientras pensaba en como sacar a Min de ahí por si las cosas no resultaban como esperaba. Ya no era un niño, no podía darse el lujo de serlo.


	2. MC ha entrado al chat

Tiempo atrás. 

Hacían ya varios días en que Yoosung no se pasaba por el apartamento de Seven, no por algún motivo en especifico pero entre las pruebas en la universidad y las noches jugando Lolol no le daba el tiempo ni para cocinarse algo digno. Además entrar a ese bunker mega asegurado era cada vez más difícil y su amigo tenía la costumbre de dejarlo de pie fuera de la puerta por largo rato si no le oía tocar o no miraba su teléfono. El lugar parecía recién ordenado a excepción de las latas de Dr Pepper esparcidas por entre las pantallas. 

-La sirvienta se ha ido hace poco, podremos jugar tranquilos- sonrió el pelirrojo, y Yoosung le siguió la risa por no querer indagar más. Nadie en la RFA sabía si aquella sirvienta era real, producto de su imaginación o simplemente Seven usando el traje para satisfacer sus deseos de hacer cross dressing. Preguntar les aterraba, además, no era como que él fuese a reverlarles el secreto. 

Se sentaron en el suelo frente a frente, separados por sus laptops y un par de bolsas de honey buddha chips dispuestas para su completo disfrute. Para Yoosung, el mejor panorama que podía imaginar, horas de juego ininterrumpido en compañía de su extraño amigo, aun así no lograba concentrarse y había una culpable. MC, la chica que de pronto llegó a la RFA y alteró el orden de las cosas. 

-Denme un segundo...- Seven dijo al resto de su gremio mientras se sacaba los audífonos de los oídos y arqueaba las cejas para mirar a Yoosung- ¿Y ahora que? ¿Tomaste café de nuevo? 

-¿Que? ¡No!- Yoosung volvió en si tras sacudirse la cabeza- No es eso pero...- comenzó sin pensar que responder- ¿Y que si tomé café? No voy a caer en tus bromas Seven, no soy un niño. 

-Bueno eso es discutible, cuando yo tenía tu edad... 

-¡No eres mucho mayor que yo!- se llenó la boca con los snacks agridulces porque no quería seguir discutiendo aquello, discutir lo ponía nervioso y solía decir incoherencias con las que Seven solía gastarle bromas luego. La imagen hizo que Seven cayera de espaldas al suelo riendo, pero el sonido de su teléfono lo hizo levantarse en seguida y hacerle una mueca de silencio a Yoosung. Tenía que ser ella, MC. 

-Te has comunicado con el defensor de la justicia ¡Seven cero seven! Y más vale que tengas una buena excusa para estar llamando a la mitad de una misión súper secreta...- el pelirrojo dejó escapar unas risas bajas que a Yoosung le llamaron la atención, que no le había escuchado antes. Se paró rumbo al baño para no incomodar en la conversación que claramente no lo incluía y tras volver Seven seguía acostado en el suelo sosteniendo el teléfono con ambas manos, pero MC ya no estaba al otro lado de la línea. Se recostó a su lado sin decir nada, mientras su amigo apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro con la vista fija en el techo. 

-¿De verdad es linda?- preguntó Yoosung en voz baja. 

-Es hermosa, pero eso es solo un detalle... Se ríe de mis chistes tontos y hasta entiende mis referencias. 

-Lo sé- Yoosung también sonrió- sabe jugar Lolol ¿Te imaginas? ¿Una chica que juega Lolol?

-Hay muchas chicas que juegan Lolol cariño- Seven soltó el teléfono para incorporarse solo un poco y fijar su mirada en la profundidad purpura de los ojos de su amigo- ¿Te gusta Min Choun?- dijo con una naturalidad tal que Yoosung dejó de respirar por unos segundos, poniéndose tan rojo como su pálido rostro le permitía. 

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? 

-Porque está bien si te gusta. 

La risita de Seven llegó de nuevo a los oídos de Yoosung, su risa adorable en repetición. No era un genio como quien tenía al frente pero tampoco era tan estúpido, al menos eso creía. 

-Yo, no lo sé, no lo sé... Pero de nada importa si me gusta o no. Una chica como ella nunca se fijaría en un estudiante fracasado como yo- se desvió de la pregunta que necesitaba hacer- estoy destinado a no encontrar novia jamás y morir triste. 

-Yo pienso que ustedes harían una pareja muy linda. 

La afirmación de Seven le devolvió la duda. 

-Seven...¿Acaso te gusta Min? 

Un resoplido sarcástico salió de sus labios. 

-No puede gustarme nadie. Sabes eso Yoosung. 

Lo sabía, o al menos lo infería entre las pocas cosas personales que había logrado sonsacarle a Seven a través de los años. Que su trabajo, que el peligro, que mudarse a otro país y cambiar de identidad si todo salía mal y otras tonterías que le hacían rodar los ojos. Si bien se jugaba bastante en serio el papel de hombre misterioso para Yoosung ese no era un impedimento, y como buen romántico empedernido frustrado ya se lo había hecho saber. 

Un silencio largo pasó entre los dos y Yoosung desvió la vista. Seven no necesitó una confirmación a lo que ya sospechaba, era evidente. A Yoosung le gustaba Min, y eso los podía poner en una situación muy incomoda, suerte para el chico gamer que Seven estuviese decidido a matar sus sentimientos propios como ya estaba acostumbrado a hacer gracias a él.

La falta de luz de día en el departamento de su amigo hacía muy fácil perder la noción del tiempo, y las luces intermitentes de las numerosas pantallas que alumbraban el lugar lo desorientaban aun más. 

-Creo que debería irme, mañana tengo clase temprano. 

-Eso jamás te detuvo antes- Seven se incorporó para volver a ponerse sus audífonos. Tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, tendría que desvelarse una vez más para poder terminar la investigación que estaba iniciando pero algo le decía que las cosas con Yoosung estaban por cambiar tras esa tarde- Quédate un poco más- le extendió una bolsa de Honey Buddha Chips. 

De alguna manera Seven siempre lograba convencerlo. 

-Está bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agradecería sus comentarios <3   
> Atte: SaloRach


	3. Sentimientos de alien.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? ¿Podía la vida dar un giro tan enorme en tan poco tiempo? Era de no creerlo pero ahí estaba, recostada sobre una cama que no era suya hablando con chicos que no conocía, tomando la vida de una joven muerta y haciéndola suya de alguna manera. Organizando una fiesta, ella, que jamás había podido organizar siquiera sus comidas diarias, cosa que los chicos ya habían notado. 

Yoosung: ¿Ya desayunaste? 

Zen: Recuerda que el desayuno es la comida más importante del día. 

707: ¿Desayunar? ¿Ya amaneció? 

-Emoji quejandose- 

Yoosung: ¡Debo irme a la universidad o llegaré tarde! 

-Emoji llorando- 

Jumin: Debes dejar de jugar o acabaras dejando la universidad. 

MC: JAJAJA 

Cualquier persona la creería loca por aceptar quedarse en el departamento y trabajar para una organización de la que jamas escuchó nada, pero cuando no tienes nada a que aferrarte y una nueva vida se extiende frente a tus ojos es difícil no tentarse. En el chat nadie iba a juzgarla, nadie sabia de su pasado, salvo quizás por Seven quien aseguraba haberla hackeado, tal vez por eso sentía más confianza con el chico pelirrojo, eso y que tuviera legos de Star Wars... Y que hubiera hecho una referencia a Harry Potter en medio de una conversación seria. Era pésima poniendo limites de cercanía con las personas, por eso tantas veces había resultado herida, y aunque de verdad se esforzaba en comportarse con solemnidad y considerar la situación como un trabajo fortuito Seven y Yoosung sacaban a relucir su verdadera personalidad, dejándola expuesta. 

Dejó el teléfono de lado cuando el hambre comenzó a molestarle, bajó al area comercial cercana al apartamento y compró varios panes de pez pero comió solo uno. Si, solo uno era suficiente. 

Jumin Han le hizo sonar el teléfono para darle una charla sobre la importancia de alguna vitamina y el desayuno, pero Min no le puso mucha atención, intentaba hacer un inventario de las cosas que necesitaría si pensaba quedarse ahí por un tiempo, y iba a hacerlo, regresar a casa de sus padres no era una opción, ya estaba decidido. 

Se dió una larga ducha al ritmo de la radio y volvió a mirar el teléfono. 

Un omelette preparado por Yoosung le sonreía desde el chat, y la oferta por mensaje interno de cocinarle lo que ella quisiera la hizo sonrojar. En momentos así podía dejar descansar la mente de los agotadores recuerdos y plantearse cosas tontas... ¿Y si dejaba que Yoosung le preparara algo? No se conocían nada, y Seven insistía en mantener en secreto la dirección del departamento pero aun así la idea se le pasó por la cabeza. Una mala idea, probablemente el chico se daría cuenta de su problema cuando solo comiera un bocado y se quedara sonriendole como estúpida, agradecida por el gesto y contrariada por no saber como rechazar el plato. 

Volvió a recostarse en la cama para contestar los correos que tenía en espera desde la mañana, haciéndose a la idea y a la calma de esta nueva vida. 

................................................................................................................................................................

Semiacostado sobre su escritorio Luciel intentaba decodificar un código que le estaba costando un poco, pero no iba a admitirlo. Desde otra pantalla veía como Yoosung estaba dando pelea en lolol y desde la otra vigilaba a Min. Ninguno de los dos sabía que estaba siendo espiado, y aveces tenía que disculparse con Dios porque la culpa lo obligaba, más no se arrepentía. 

La chica estaba tendida en la cama, sonriendo sin razón aparente. Había dicho en la sala de chat que era linda, pero para Luciel la palabra linda no le hacía justicia. Era jodidamente adorable ahí tendida, sin preocupaciones, sin zapatos, sin pudor... Tuvo que bajar la vista al sentir sus mejillas entibiarse. 

Yoosung: ¡Seven! ¿Te conectas? Estoy ganando una misión y necesito una mano. 

Estaba perdiendo, el gremio estaba perdido. 

MC: ¿Tú no deberías estar en la universidad estudiando? 

La chica frunció el ceño, los estudios de Yoosung si le preocupaban. 

707: Si Yoosung ¿Tú no deberías estar estudiando? Sé un buen chico y ponte a estudiar. 

Yoosung: Pero si estoy en la universidad. Estamos en un receso. 

-Emoji llorando- 

Nunca me creen nada. 

707: Pobre Yoosung, ha perdido su credibilidad. 

¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? 

-Emoji emocionado- 

Se conectó al juego.

MC: ¿Deberíamos castigarlo? 

La chica rio y a través de la cámara pudo verla jugar con sus pies... Y cayó en cuenta de que aquello estaba mal. Demoró en responder el mensaje. 

707: Totalmente. 

Debes castigarlo. 

Hazle saber que tú tienes el control, eso le gusta.

Yoosung: -Emoji asustado- 

¿QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO? 

Seven 

-Emoji molesto- 

Desviando la atención de sus problemas al burlarse de Yoosung, eso estaba haciendo. Y tampoco estaba diciendo mentiras, cualquiera que conociera al chico podía notar eso. O quizás no, quizás él lo conocía ya demasiado. De cualquier modo salió del chat sin despedirse, también salió del juego y se entregó a su destino de hundirse en trabajo. Eso era lo único que debía pensar, trabajo trabajo y más trabajo. 

Una lata de Dr Pepper después logró decodificar y comenzó a avanzar con los demás pendientes, mirando cada un minuto exacto los movimientos de Min, no podía evitarlo. 

Quien diría que los aliens como él también se distraían tan fácil. 

Un par de horas después los gritos de Yoosung en su puerta lo sacaron de los informes de estado que debía robar. Ahí iba de nuevo directo a amanecerse trabajando por la visita de su amigo. Si lo merecía. 

Cerró el circuito de cámaras de Min antes de dejar pasar al rubio. 

-¿Porque tuviste que decir eso? - después de media hora de ignorarse en completo silencio jugando Lolol, Yoosung se atrevió a decir lo que le molestaba- No es cierto, no soy un debilucho. 

-Claro que no lo eres- Seven no lo miró. 

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que burlarte de mi?- la voz de Yoosung tembló, haciendo que Seven si lo mirara esta vez. Habían lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos, y sus audifonos celestes volaron contra la pared desarmándose en pedazos. 

Era un mal día, y Seven se sintió estúpido por no recordarlo. 

Era el cumpleaños de Rika. 

-Lo siento... Soy un idiota- intentó acercarse pero Yoosung no lo dejó- Digo cosas estúpidas pero jamás he querido lastimarte cariño, incluso si eres blando... No está mal, así es tu corazón- el chico se permitió llorar abrazado a sus rodillas y Seven se abrazó a su espalda, apoyando el mentón en su hombro derecho- y es el corazón más puro que conozco- susurró- perdóname por ser tan imbécil. 

Yoosung se limpió las lagrimas. No lloraba por Seven ni porque Min fuera a pensar mal de él pero había sido una buena excusa para sacar del pecho aquella presión que no le dejaba respirar. La contención de los brazos de su amigo le ayudaba a calmarse. 

-Voy a pensarlo- dijo aun tembloroso- solo si arreglas mis audífonos. 

-Dalo por hecho- le dio un beso en la mejilla sin pensarlo y cuando lo pensó ya era demasiado tarde, para no volverlo más incomodo se paró a buscar lo que debía reparar, intentando sacar de su cabeza a la chica cautiva y al ingenuo de piel suave que no le permitían concentrarse en sus labores, el agente 707 defensor de la justicia necesitaba una buena bofetada para volver en si.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero sus opiniones.


	4. ¿Puedo llamarte esta noche?

-¿Por qué demonios estoy aquí ahora? - el agente Vanderwood lo miraba despectivamente. 

-Porque vas a impedir que me desconcentre... Y vas a limpiar este desastre. 

Vanderwood sacó una pistola y presionando suave el gatillo le apuntó al hacker en la cabeza. 

-¿Y si mejor terminamos con esto de una buena vez? 

\- Podría ser, pero nuestros jefes van a buscarte por todo el mundo y asesinarte de la manera más cruel que puedas imaginar si le disparas al mejor cerebro de la agencia. 

Seven comió otra Honey Buddha chip. 

-Tú decides- continuó. 

-...Es la ultima vez que recojo tu mierda Luciel- contestó Vanderwood, guardando la pistola y encendiendo un cigarro. 

La aspiradora como ruido de fondo y el olor a tabaco no estaban funcionando para mantenerle absorto en los datos duros de la pantalla. Seguía intentando rastrear a la persona que guió a Min hasta la RFA y a su vez trataba de cumplir los plazos de su trabajo internacional, estaba sudando frio. Min parecía tranquila sentada en el escritorio jugando Lolol con Yoosung, el muy insistente había logrado sumergirla en aquel mundo y de alguna manera le gustaba saberlos así, siendo tan libres de usar su tiempo como quisieran. 

Se estaba agobiando demasiado, la falta de aire libre le estaba afectando la programación de su cerebro. 

-Saldré un rato- dijo, mirando todas las llaves de carros que colgaban de una pared, decidiendo a cual de sus bebes le correspondía un paseo, decidiéndose por el deportivo amarillo- necesito que vigiles a la chica de la pantallas. 

-Si claro como no.

Si iba a hacerlo. Aunque ni siquiera eso lo dejaba tranquilo al cien por ciento, eso de delegar responsabilidades siempre dejaba una carga pesada. 

La carretera nocturna semi vacía le gustaba, tener la decisión en sus manos en forma de palanca de cambio, en sus pies como pedal de velocidad. Manejaba con una mano como quien tiene mucha experiencia, y es que para su edad si que la tenía y a veces, solo a veces, le agotaba. 

Volvía a ser Saeyoung Choi en la soledad del concreto, con tantas cosas turbando su mente de Dios hacker que de Dios no tenía nada, la cruz en su pecho era un recordatorio. No había podido ser omnipotente para quienes antes necesitaron su misericordia, pero pudo intentar ser justiciero, tomar las decisiones en sus manos y esperar estar haciendo lo correcto. 

En noches así lo extrañaba, y se preguntaba que tendría para decirle si lo viera acelerando el pedal hasta que los flecos color vermillion le cubrieran las gafas por el viento pegandole en la cara. 

¿Acaso le diría que parara? 

¿Se reiría y gritaría de adrenalina? 

¿Qué diría Saeran Choi? 

El teléfono comenzó a sonar obligandole a bajar la velocidad para contestar. 

707 estaba de vuelta, el rostro de Min en el celular lo había traído de regreso. 

\- ¿Qué necesita la miembro estrella de nuestra organización? Miau.

-Yoosung dice que soy buena jugando pero sé que apesto, miau- se quejó la chica, siguiéndole el juego- debería ser sincero conmigo. 

-¿Yoosung diciendo mentiras? Pero si mi chico es de lo más honesto, solo pregúntaselo mientras lo miras a los ojos y sus mejillas van a delatarle enseguida... Miau-sonrió al imaginar la imagen que no sucedería, nadie podía ir al departamento de Rika. Solo él y V conocían la dirección. 

Estaba cerca, podía doblar en tres salidas más y manejar unos minutos por calles más estrechas, estacionarse y pasarse la noche enseñándole trucos y estrategias a Min, sería una gran sorpresa para Yoosung. 

-¿Porque no puede venir Yoosung a jugar? Solo vamos a jugar... Miau. 

Luciel mordió su labio inferior. Confirmado quedaba, el paseo no le despejó la mente. 

Intentó ponerse serio. 

-Me gustaría mucho que pudieran jugar, pero aun no es seguro. No he podido localizar a Unknown. Podría estar vigilandote ahora mismo, podría seguir a Yoosung hasta el departamento y hacerles daño sin que yo pueda hacer nada, necesito encontrar respuestas- comenzó a hablar más rápido- podría activarse accidentalmente el sistema de seguridad y todo sería un caos y sería mi culpa...Aaaahhhh peligro, todo es muy peligroso. Lo lamento miau, pero no puedo permitirlo. 

-¿Entonces porque no vienes tú? Si sientes que así estaríamos más seguros. ¡Protégenos oh gran seven zero seven!- bromeo ella. 

-Yo... No puedo hacerlo. 

-Miau. 

-Miau... - clamó por ayuda divina para tener el valor de cortar el teléfono- Oh Dios, acabo de recordar que dejé a la señorita Vanderwood a cargo de algo muy importante, debo regresar, lamento tener que dejarte. 

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás a estas horas? 

-Eso es un secreto.

-Tienes demasiados secretos. 

Suspiró. 

-De verdad debo irme, te devolveré la llamada más tarde. Adiós. 

Min se hundió en la silla giratoria del escritorio y escondió su rostro en el sweter. La voz de Seven era encantadora. ¿Era posible enamorarse de la voz de alguien? Antes hubiera dicho que no pero ya no lo sabía. 

................................................................................................................................................................

Yoosung caminaba de regreso a casa con una leche chocolatada en la mano, entre jugar en el pasillo para explicarle a Min parte del Lolol y sorprenderse con las habilidades natas de la chica y luego estudiar varias horas en la biblioteca para el examen del día siguiente estaba exhausto. La ocasión ameritaba un café, y aunque ya no le daba miedo tomarlo despues del trauma provocado por Seven, prefería el sabor del chocolate tibio en las noches con brisa como aquella. Le recordaba a su amigo. 

Llegó a su casa y lanzó la mochila contra el piso, no quería volver a ver el libro de histología y sus calificaciones no le estaban ayudando a salvar la materia, se venía una larga noche de memorizar. Se preparó una cena ligera y mensajeó a Min para saber si ya había comido algo, la respuesta no le dejó satisfecho. Miraba su plato pensando como podrían estar compartiéndolo si no fuera por Seven y su devoción a V y sus benditos secretos. 

Las palabras bailaban en el libro y sus dedos las perseguían, tarareando para darle tensión al momento. 

Iba a reprobar, y sus ojeras serían horribles por el resto de la semana. Nota mental para pedirle a Zen algún tip de cuidado facial al día siguiente. Las dos de la madrugada y Min inició un chat. 

Min: ¿Porque sigues despierto? 

Yoosung: Estudio para mi examen

-Emoji llorando-

Min: ¡Buena suerte! 

Confío en ti 

Esas tres palabras le llegaron tan fuerte como litros de cafeína inyectadas a la vena. 

Yoosung: Gracias por decir eso y confiar en mi. 

Voy a aprobar

Descansa. 

Se lavó la cara para estar más alerta, por Min tenía que estarlo. 

Pasados diez minutos llamó a Seven. 

El pelirrojo contestó, dándose un cabezazo contra el teclado. 

-Ustedes van a volverme loco- rezongó. 

-Ayúdame a estudiar por favor tú puedes memorizar lo que sea- se quejó Yoosung alargando las palabras sin querer, cual niño a punto de llorar. 

Se le pasó por la cabeza decirlo, soltar un "porque no le pides ayuda a Min" pero verla dormida en el monitor le sacó la idea de la cabeza, dormida y abrazada a una almohada con el celular en la mano, tal vez por estar mensajeando con Yoosung, tal vez esperando la llamada que prometió hacerle y que no hizo. 

-Vas a pagar caro por esto niño cometa- en cosa de segundos ya tenía la versión para ordenador de aquel libro de histología que su amigo ocupaba estudiar- ¿Qué estamos repasando ahora? 

Yoosung esbozo una sonrisa. 

Min soñó que Seven y Yoosung jugaban Lolol con ella en el departamento de Rika. 

Seven se palmeó el rostro deseando ser una inteligencia artificial que no necesitara preocuparse de los sentimientos que hace tiempo tenía por su amigo y por las recientes mariposas en el estomago que la chica estrella de la RFA le estaba regalando con tanto descaro.


	5. Alguien más

Seguían pasando cosas extrañas. 

Estaba el extraño correo que todos recibieron de parte de Mint Eye, que lo había descolocado bastante para ser honesto. Si la fiesta implicaba algun peligro para Min o para cualquiera de la RFA estaba dispuesto a olvidarla, pero la chica parecía tan inclinada a seguir su cometido, a cumplir la tarea de Rika que desanimarla no le parecía correcto. Le molestaba que V únicamente entrara al chat para dar ordenes discutidas y aprobadas por nadie, pero todos parecían tenerle tal respeto que hablar su molestia terminaría metiendole en problemas. 

Por otra parte, Seven... Yoosung podía jurar que lo estaba evitando. 

No se habían visto en varios días, no entraba seguido al chat ni tampoco le respondía en los mensajes personales. Si le hacía sonar el teléfono Seven respondía, pero al cabo de unos minutos se buscaba una excusa para cortar. Min también lo sentía distante, no entendía el como ni el porque pero entre risas y suspiros el pelirrojo siempre surgía en las conversaciones con la chica, de a poco se estaba convenciendo, Seven y Min harían una excelente pareja y él sería siempre el amigo fiel que le contesta las llamadas cuando el idiota del novio, que resultaba ser además su mejor amigo, está demasiado ocupado. 

Hasta podía imaginarlos como protagonistas de un drama coreano. 

-¿Algo raro pasó la ultima vez que se vieron?- le preguntó Min por teléfono mientras el chico regresaba a casa. 

-No...Bueno...- titubeó, no se atrevía a contarle que tras una rabieta aventó sus audífonos contra la pared y mucho menos que Seven le había besado la mejilla. En el momento no le pareció raro, entendía que Seven era raro en muchos sentidos, incluso para demostrar afecto, pero ahora que lo pensaba nunca antes había hecho eso de besarle- ¿No? 

-Eres pésimo mintiendo. 

No podía contarle, ya en varias ocasiones la muchacha había bromeado con que Seven y él parecían un lindo matrimonio, y Seven no tenía objeción en eso, hasta le seguía la broma, era tan abierto con su bisexualidad que a nadie le extrañaba su actitud... Pero Yoosung era demasiado tímido, y sus mejillas se encendían cual árbol de navidad ante cualquier cosa sugerente. 

¿Por qué entonces no le había molestado que Seven le besara la mejilla? 

-Quisiera poder ir a visitarte ahora- se quejó, cambiando de tema. 

Llegar a una casa fría y solitaria podía ser deprimente, se estaba sintiendo solo. Solía visitar a su amigo cuando los días se ponían difíciles, pero no quería incomodarle... 

-También quisiera poder verte ahora lindo Yoosung...

Las palabras de Min no le ayudaban. 

-No...No me digas eso porque soy capaz de amenazar a Seven hasta conseguir la dirección. 

La chica rio. 

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para persuadirlo? 

Era una chica muy atrevida. Yoosung sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, no quería imaginarlo, pero sabía que por Min estaba dispuesto a todo, y si, era juzgable, darle tanta importancia a una desconocida, pero no era capaz de considerar a Min como una extraña. Se sentía tan familiar hablar con ella, era tan dulce y tan audaz a la vez, le recordaba tanto a Rika... Estaba dispuesto a humillarse, incluso a llevar esa extraña lencería de gato que Seven tenía en su armario quien sabe para que fines, la que le había sugerido llevar porque "se le vería bien". 

¿Qué estaba pensando? Agradeció no decirlo en voz alta o la vergüenza lo habría obligado a cortar la llamada y correr a esconderse por años. 

-A veces me dejas sin palabras- dijo bajo, poniendo las llaves en la cerradura de su casa- Voy a darme una ducha, te llamaré luego si estas de acuerdo, adiós. 

El departamento de Luciel parecía un basurero otra vez, no entendía como era posible si solo se levantaba del escritorio para ir por más refresco o al baño. Sentía que los ojos iban a explotarle y que el cerebro se le freía a fuego lento. 

-Jaquecaaa....- susurro, no había revisado la sala de chat en casi todo el día y los chicos ya le hacían sentir su preocupación. 

MC: Seven no ha aparecido en mucho tiempo 

¿Estará bien? 

Jumin: Claro que está bien, solo debe hacer su trabajo. 

Si tan solo el muy afortunado supiera lo agotador que su trabajo podía ser. 

No sabía como sentirse ante la preocupación de Min, cortocircuitos recorrieron su sistema, dejar que una chica se preocupara por él no era correcto, no para él. 

Yoosung: Seven apreceeeee 

no s nda d ti 

El rubio y sus erratas eran otro tema, tampoco le agradaba que se preocupara por él pero Yoosung era tan buena persona que siempre estaba preocupado por alguien, no podía pedirle que dejara de ser tan encantador cuando no era un beneficio exclusivo para su persona, aunque antes le gustara creerlo así. 

707: Aquí estoy 

-Emoji en el suelo- 

¿Acaso me extrañaron? 

Estoy un paso más cerca de encontrar al hacker que provocó todo esto. 

Era verdad, mientras más estudiaba sus acciones más se acercaba a él. Tenía patrones evidentes, lo que le delataba como alguien autodidacta y con poca practica, pero con talento nato. 

Zen: Sé que estás preocupado por Min. 

Y que no pararas hasta asegurarnos de que está a salvo pero debes tomarte un descanso. 

Nunca cambias. 

Lo decía el hombre con la pierna fracturada en medio de un ensayo de teatro.

La puerta del departamento se abrió sin aviso previo, solo podía ser Vanderwood.

Volteó la silla giratoria y el rostro de poco amigos del recién llegado le alertó todo. 

-El trabajo era para ayer Luciel. 

-Lo sé... Solo necesito unas horas más. 

-En unas horas más el cliente puede haber volado tu casa, la agencia y tu trasero- el recién llegado hablaba en serio. Se trataba de uno de los clientes más poderosos de la compañía, alguien que no toleraría un no por respuesta ni un trabajo a medio hacer. 

La mano del agente se posó en la pantalla donde Min hacía su vida sin saberse observada. 

-Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta conversación- tiró un paquete de Honey Buddha chips al suelo para apoyar su pantalón de cuero en el escritorio. 

Seven suspiró. 

Si la habían tenido, pero no era Min la protagonista en aquel entonces sino Yoosung. No necesitaba que Vanderwood le repitiera el sermón que se había esmerado en memorizar, no podía tener ningún tipo de relación interpersonal seria, demasiado peligroso para todas las partes involucradas. 

-¿Qué pasó con el chico rubio y porque ahora te fijas en esta?- Vanderwood lo miró inquisidor antes de soltar una risa sarcástica- como sea, no me interesa. No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que termines tu trabajo- apagó la pantalla dejando que la imagen de la chica desapareciera en la oscuridad- no me obligues a amarrarte a la maldita silla. 

En la oscuridad del refugio, Unknow sonreía. Había encontrado un punto débil en el sistema de protección de aquel famoso departamento. 

-Veremos como resuelves esto, traidor.


	6. Amarillo y rojo.

Habían estado intercambiando fotos y mensajes en privado casi toda la noche, Yoosung se sentía en el cielo aunque nada le diera indicios de que la chica buscara más que una amistad.

Así empezaban las mejores relaciones ¿No? Un chico y una chica, simplemente conociéndose, haciéndose reír hasta enamorarse, casarse y ser felices para siempre. Siempre lo había pensado así, que para el momento en que decidiera entregarse a alguien el vinculo sería para toda la vida, la gustaba la idea del romance clásico, las flores y la fidelidad, las almas destinadas a encontrarse. Lo que no sabía era lo diferente que Min pensaba al respecto. 

No creer en el amor parecía ser una moda entre los jóvenes del mundo, pero para ella era algo mucho más profundo. 

No quería creer, pero muy dentro de si no podía negarse a los sentimientos, sentía demasiado. 

Venir de un hogar quebrado le había provocado muchos problemas, el trastorno alimenticio solo era la punta del iceberg que emergía de su interior, aquellas puntas heladas de su personalidad que no dejaba ver a nadie. Encariñarse con otros para hacerse cargo de vidas ajenas ignorando sus propios problemas le venía resultando mal desde la escuela, pero seguía haciéndolo sin poder frenarse, como mecanismo de evasión si que funcionaba. 

Al menos hasta que todo estallaba.

Esperaba no volver a hacerlo. 

El chico le sugirió invitar a un grupo de hombres monógamos a la fiesta y accedió, aunque el tema de la monogamia y exclusividad no terminara de agradarle no estaba en posición de rechazar ninguna opción. Yoosung decía haberse unido para estar preparado, porque al tener novia quería ser el novio perfecto. Su inocencia a veces le sacaba risas, pero callaba para no herir sus sentimientos. En algún punto de las conversaciones las cosas tomaron un tono que a Min le hacía ruido, si bien entendía las comparaciones con su prima y le explicaba con paciencia que ella no era Rika, que ni siquiera eran remotamente parecidas, Yoosung la trataba con una dulzura que quería corresponder porque nadie antes la había tratado con tanta deferencia... Pero no quería jugar con los sentimientos de alguien que buscaba algo serio, cosa que ella no estaba preparada para entregar. No cuando Yoosung no era el único que le hacía sentir calidez en el pecho.

Ahí es donde entraba el pelirrojo de gafas en la escena, y aunque estaba segura de la tremenda tensión sexual entre Seven y Yoosung, (y no solo por ser una efusiva lectora de mangas BL) no podía evitar suspirar cada vez que el chico le hablaba por teléfono... Era el momento de ser honesta si no quería que nadie saliera herido. Pero, ¿Cómo serlo si sus propios sentimientos eran un enredo de hilos invisibles? 

Creo que esto es un malentendido. 

"Me encanta hablar contigo y espero que seamos grandes amigos pero no estoy segura sobre mis sentimientos hacia ti o hacia tu amigo 707 y no poder verlos hace todo más difícil.   
Y si, apenas los conozco y no tiene sentido pero tras meses de esta horrible soledad de la que no he hablado con nadie se siente tan bien que ustedes se preocupen por mi.   
No dejemos de ser amigos porfavor"

Escribió en un mensaje privado al rubio, y luego borró con un largo suspiro.

No era capaz de hacerle eso al lindo de Yoosung, mucho menos ahora que conocía su manera tan delicada de ver el amor. 

No había sido una chica reservada en el pasado, no como el estándar de las chicas coreanas. Buscando romper el molde de una familia rota por la infidelidad, se permitía decir sus sentimientos por más patética que pudiera verse en el intento... Y nunca había salido bien.

Y se culpaba a si misma. 

Y no quería arruinar las cosas con los únicos chicos que parecían tomarla en serio. 

Una duda la invadió repentinamente... ¿Acaso Seven sería capaz de leer lo que había escrito? 

Era muy poco probable, pero durante sus veinte años de vida las probabilidades no le habían jugado a favor. 

Vanderwood se había ido por un problema urgente con la agencia, pero volvería en cuestión de horas, tenía tiempo para seguir indagando sobre el misterioso hacker. El sistema de seguridad especial del departamento se veía en orden, como si la persona hubiera desaparecido del cyber espacio... Lo que lo hacía más sospechoso aun, Luciel tenía un mal presentimiento. Apretó la cruz en su pecho con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha seguía tecleando logaritmos a una velocidad impresionante, el azúcar en el cuerpo la adrenalina del misterio y el peligro se mezclaban con el ambiente gangrenado de su habitación. Una ubicación tras las coordenadas que había logrado rastrear, lejos de todo, un paso más cerca. 

Yoosung le hizo sonar el teléfono, contestó sin pensar ni recordar el porque no quería hacerlo.

-¡Seven! Hasta que por fin me respondes- soltó el rubio exclamando largo- Zen quiere que lo acompañe por unas cervezas, no beberé cerveza pero lo acompañaré con un refresco, podrías venir con nosotros. 

-No puedo, bip bip, ocupado. 

Se escuchó un forcejeo desde el otro lado de la línea. 

-Yoosung tiene razón, necesitas aire fresco y comida caliente- Zen sonaba serio, lo que era raro en él- tu piel va a arruinarse si sigues con esos hábitos. 

-No- comió una Honey Buddha chip para masticar en el teléfono y hacer exasperar al actor. 

Zen no quería salir realmente, pero le gustaba ayudar a Yoosung, lo hacía sentir como una especie de mentor en el camino de la vida de un hombre adulto, motivo por el cual accedió a planear una noche de relajo para Seven en nombre de su adorable mejor amigo ya que este le explicó que estaban algo distanciados y otras cosas a las que no puso real atención, unas fans se le habían acercado por una foto. 

Ante la respuesta de Luciel cambió de estrategia. 

-¿Min está a salvo?- preguntó, los ojos de Yoosung se abrieron asustados sin captar la idea. 

-Por el momento si, pero no puedo quedarme tranquilo. 

-Estoy seguro de que puedes monitorear la situación desde tu teléfono mientras compartes con tus amigos ¿Verdad? 

Era cierto, podía seguir descifrando incluso como fue el hackeo al sistema de seguridad desde uno de sus teléfonos, pero no podía huir sin más de Vanderwood en medio de un trabajo tan arriesgado, seguro que si el asistente no lo encontraba pegado al escritorio al regresar iría por el con metralleta en mano. 

-Hace días que no te veo- la voz de Yoosung lo atrapó otra vez- consideralo una reunión necesaria para discutir sobre... si, sobre... sobre ¡La RFA! y como ayudaremos a Min a organizar la fiesta. 

-¿Porque no estarán Jumin la mamá gato y Jaehee entonces? 

-¡No nombres a ese imbécil que se me descompone el apetito!- el grito agudo de Zen lo obligó a alejarse el auricular de la oreja.

Era un truco sucio, muy sucio, pero Yoosung estaba buscando una excusa para verle... Y aunque quisiera, aun no tenía las agallas de negarse a eso. Todo hubiese sido más sencillo de haber rechazado la llamada. 

-¿Donde los veo? Olvídalo, rastrearé tu ubicación, así es más divertido. 

Yoosung rio. 

-No esperaba menos de ti. 

La pregunta era entonces, como evitar que Vanderwood se enterara de la escapada. 

Configuró una ubicación falsa en todos los dispositivos que llevaría encima, y para cubrir su identidad ante la improbable posibilidad de un encuentro fortuito sacó de su closet lo mejor de su artillería. La lencería de gato que tanto había perturbado a Yoosung, aquel vestido de maid que tantas pesadillas le había causando a Zen, su peluca color rojo intenso bien peinada, sus zapatos de tacón aguja, sus ligas finas, su maquillaje oculto en la funda de su nintendo y una cartera negra a juego para todo el equipo tecnológico que debía cargar en caso de necesidad. 

Salió caminando por la calle, contorneándose ante la mirada de muchos inescrupulosos ingenuos mientras tomaba una selfie para enviarla a la princesa de la RFA. 

Seven: 

(Imagen) 

¿Qué te parece? 

Min: ¡Una preciosidad! 

Seven: ¿Cierto? 

Lo mejor es el pelo rojo. 

Ya me estoy sintiendo todo un rarito. 

Min: No tienes porque. 

Me gustas así, como eres. 

Seven paró de caminar por un segundo.

Min se mordió el labio, tenía sueño y sin querer mandó aquellas palabras en lugar de borrarlas. 

Yoosung entró al chat.


	7. Llanto de cometa

Apretó el teléfono entre sus manos, no debía sorprenderse, ya lo veía venir aunque prefiriera atraparse en la negación. 

Las ideas en su cabeza eran demasiado bellas para ser reales. 

Tragó saliva. 

Las palabras de Min podían tener múltiples interpretaciones, pero Yoosung estaba seguro de a que se referían. Era real, Seven y Min se gustaban. 

-¿Zen? 

-Dime. 

-Creo que si voy a querer una cerveza. 

El chico de cabello plateado sonrió. 

-Hasta que te animas. 

Luciel entró al local de karaoke cuya ubicación le revelaba la dirección IP de Yoosung, aun con el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas, Min debía estar bromeando, eso es lo que hacían juntos ¿No? Bromear y reírse de todo. 

Aun tomándolo a la ligera, o al menos intentando que así fuera, una pequeña parte de si se hacía consciente de la situación. Si la princesa... Si la chica tenía alguna clase de sentimiento por él debía frenarlo de inmediato, por el bien de todos. Ya no más del divertido Dios 707 para ella.

La mirada de Yoosung se encontró con la suya y pudo sentir el frio en medio de una noche cálida. Había más de un corazón contrariado en esa mesa... 

-¿Qué me han pedido?- preguntó tanteando el terreno. 

-Nada, no sabíamos cuando llegarías- Zen volteó a responderle y casi expulsa la cerveza por la nariz de la impresión- ¡¿Pero que rayos te crees que haces en publico?! ¡Maldito loco! 

-¿Escapar en modo incógnito de la esclavitud en la que vivo a diario? 

-Al menos ponte esto para que la gente deje de mirarte tanto, bicho raro- Zen se sacó su chaqueta y la puso sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso te da celos que me miren... Zenny?

Yoosung intentó no reírse, pero una sonrisa se le marco en los labios. No podía culpar a Seven, ni siquiera cuando su sangre si ardía de celos, no podía culpar a ninguno de los dos por caer en los encantos del otro. 

Zen se alteró aun más, poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza. 

-Agradécele a tu dios que no le pego a las señoritas, ni a quienes parecen una. ¡Mesero!- llamó con delicadeza a quien les atendía- que mejor sean tres cervezas. 

-No beberé.

-Si Yoosung lo hará también tú. 

¿Yoosung bebiendo? Algo no andaba bien. Debía ser por el chat de Min, y no saber como arreglarlo ponía a 707 más nervioso aun, solía poder reparar lo que fuese, pero el corazón de Yoosung era un terreno particularmente difícil en el cual llevaba años trabajando sin mayores resultados. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio, y este dirigió la vista al escenario donde una chica cantaba una canción de moda. 

-¿Ahora eres tú quien me evade?- preguntó para llamar su atención, y lo logró.

-¿Así que si estabas evitándome?- exclamó Yoosung- Seven...

Zen recibió su bebida con una sonrisa.

-Todo lo que hago es por tú bien, ya lo sabes. 

-Empiezo a dudarlo... - murmuró el rubio, aceptando su vaso y tomándolo de un solo sorbo antes que el mesero pudiera retirarse- Disculpe, ¿Podría traerme dos iguales a este, porfavor? 

-No digas tonterías. 

-Parece que solo se decir y hacer tonterías- una risa triste brotó de su garganta y se extinguió en el interior de su boca. No quería hacerlo, no quería recriminarle nada a Seven a sabiendas de que pronto acabaría aceptando lo que pasara, pero necesitaba tiempo, necesitaba comportarse como el niño sentimental que era por más que odiara hacerlo. 

Seven se incorporó para tomar su vaso. 

-Ese soy yo- contestó, antes de ponerse a charlar con Zen sobre su nueva obra y el guion que debía memorizar. 

Zen podía pasar horas hablando sobre su pasión sin darse cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, así que entendía que cada ciertos minutos Seven revisara en su teléfono cosas que le daba miedo preguntar. Solo quería saber sobre Min, y suponía que el chico les comunicaría cualquier cambio importante, confiaba en él, confiaba en que V y Seven hacían lo posible para mantener a salvo a la chica y a toda la RFA.

-¿Todo en orden?. preguntó, más por compromiso que por la duda.

-Todo bien- sonrió el pelirrojo, y Zen se sacudió por la perturbadora imagen de sus labios pintados. 

Un mensaje de Min hizo que el celular de Yoosung sonará, y por acción innata lo leyó al instante. 

"Espero que estés estudiando para tus exámenes pequeño cometa, que pases una buena noche" 

Seven lo leyó sin permiso por entre los dedos del menor, quien de pronto se volteó hacía su amigo sin poder contenerse más. 

-¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué juega conmigo si le gustas tú?... ¿Por qué es divertido jugar con mis sentimientos? 

Unas delgadas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas en medio de una canción triste coreada por una pareja de enamorados, y a Seven le fue imposible no recibir en sus brazos a ese triste muchacho. 

Tampoco lo captaba, según entendía las chicas no solían ser así. Pero quien era él para encasillar a las personas y sus acciones según su genero, le gustaba lo impredecible... Nadie más trataba a Yoosung de cometa, y pensaba que fue un error decirlo frente a la chica, quien quizás solo era demasiado cariñosa y Yoosung muy imaginativo, lo suficiente para malinterpretar los gestos de Min, hiriéndose en el camino. 

Culpó a las circunstancias y a las relaciones humanas, por ser mucho más complejas que cualquier comando de hackeo. 

-No lo hace a propósito- susurró, mirando a Zen, quien comprendió todo sin palabra alguna y se retiro de la mesa a ver si encontraba una buena canción para deleitar a los espectadores- Así como es contigo también es conmigo, solo nos llevamos bien.

-Dijo que le gustas- entre palabras entrecortadas y respiraciones fuertes Yoosung continuó-y está bien si le gustas, creo que ya lo sabía... No voy a oponerme... Te quiero mucho pero me duele... 

-Yo también te quiero mucho...- ¿Cómo seguir sosteniendo esa situación? ¿Por que ahí? ¿Por que entonces? ¿Por que con Min en medio de ambos? Porque el te quiero de Yoosung no significaba lo mismo que el suyo, y jamás lo iba a hacer, y ahora había otra persona rompiéndole corazón a su chico y al mismo tiempo dándole esperanzas al suyo, pero no podía dejar de lado todos los sentimientos que aun tenía por Yoosung. No era un maldito robot, por más que quisiera no podía con la carga de todo aquellos, la agencia, la RFA, Vanderwood y las pistolas, el hacker y todo lo que su pasado le prohibía olvidar a pesar del mucho daño que le hacía recordar. Se perdió en sus pensamientos borrando todo atisbo de felicidad en su rostro, acariciando el suave cabello de Yoosung lo pegó aun más a su pecho. 

-Yo también quiero sentirme amado... Desde que Rika se fue...- Yoosung levantó la vista hasta los ojos de Seven- No, ni siquiera Rika... Quiero ser capaz de hacer feliz a alguien. 

Zen cantaba una balada romántica en medio del escenario, y Luciel besó a Yoosung en los labios sin pensar en nada, sosteniéndole el rostro en sus grandes manos, cerrando los ojos, dejando rastros de labial en la boca ajena antes de separarse con miedo. 

-Pero...¿Qué...?- Yoosung se llevó los dedos a los labios, saboreando tembloroso lo que acababa de ocurrir. 

Seven no tenía palabras para explicar nada porque tampoco entendía que le dió el valor de hacer lo que contuvo durante tanto tiempo. Mientras Yoosung se bebió sin parar las dos cervezas que aun le quedaban, Seven llamó una vez más al mesero para pedirle el soju más fuerte que tuviera en sus estantes. Luciel Choi no bebía, pero tampoco besaba gente ni se quedaba perplejo ante unos confundidos ojos color violeta. Esa noche era Mary Vanderwood tercera, y no iba a permitir que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera la princesa, hiciera sentir menos a su cometa.


	8. Aquí para ti

Yoosung no le contestó, y no era de esos, no solía demorar en responder sus mensajes.

Suspiró largo, arrepentida de haber dicho un poco más de lo que quizás era adecuado. 

Jaehee tenía razón, Seven debía agregarle la función de borrar mensajes a la aplicación, por su futura dignidad. 

La chica se incorporó por agua, la garganta seca era síntoma claro de que la ansiedad comenzaba a afectarle y el no haber comido nada en horas no le ayudaba, pensó que lo más sano sería intentar dormir antes de que sus emociones la hicieran sentir peor, le dió un ultimo vistazo a la foto de Seven mientras intentaba controlar su respiración. De seguro Yoosung solo estaba ocupado, o tal vez dormido sobre sus apuntes, o atrapado en una partida de Lolol y demasiado avergonzado para admitírselo. 

En medio del escenario del karaoke Zen seguía causando conmoción con un grupo de chicas coreándole a los pies. Seven y Yoosung seguían mirándose incrédulos, dando sorbos a sus vasos cada tanto, intentando hablar sin que las palabras tuvieran coherencia hasta que las mejillas de Yoosung avisaron que la cerveza estaba causando demasiado efecto para ser solo cerveza. 

-Iré a cantar con Zen- anunció, asintiendo con la cabeza muchas veces. Nunca había cantado en publico, ni siquiera estaba seguro de hacerlo bien pero necesitaba dejar de mirar a Seven tan de cerca. ¿Siempre había tenido tantas pecas? ¿Sus ojos siempre habían sido tan brillantes? Misterios repentinos que no lograba responderse. Se puso de pie apuntando con el dedo a su amigo- Voy a cantar tan bien que alguna de estas chicas querrá salir conmigo. 

Seven solo fingió una sonrisa. 

-Claro que si cariño. 

El Soju se había acabado y Min dormía plácidamente tras abrir la puerta del infierno sin tener idea alguna, la observó por largos minutos...Queriendo descifrar porque una simple muchacha había alterado completamente el orden de su mundo, con todo y Yoosung incluido. Unos chirridos de micrófonos lo sacaron de ese punto sin retorno, Yoosung ya estaba en el escenario abrazado del hombro a Zen quien reía orgulloso. Cantaron juntos y Seven los grabó para la posteridad, Yoosung cantaba bien, incluso podía decir que afinaba mejor que el mismo Zen pero jamás delante del actor si no quería herir sus sentimientos, las chicas continuaron coreando y el rubio recibió la atención y ovaciones femeninas que quería recibir, más ninguna invitación a salir. 

-...Es porque necesitas creer más en ti mismo- decía Zen mientras ambos regresaban a la mesa, Yoosung se sentó esta vez más alejado. Seven respiró con algo de alivio, Zen no los había visto, algo menos que intentar explicar- No tienes que compararte conmigo porque bueno, soy dificil de igualar. Aun así tienes tus propios encantos, si solo dejaras de pasarte la vida jugando ese juego infantil- continuó el actor.

-No estoy de acuerdo con que Yoosung necesite cambiar para agradarle a alguna chica- las palabras le brotaron por voluntad propia ¿Era el alcohol? ¿Así se sentía estar ebrio? Imposible, no había bebido tanto- es perfecto como es. 

El rubio bajó la mirada, moviendo sus piernas por el nerviosismo. 

-Nadie dice que debe cambiar, simplemente se trata de madurar... Afrontar la vida como una persona adulta- Zen parecía tan resuelto al hablar, como si la mera experiencia le diera derecho a juzgar las decisiones ajenas, no lo hacía con ninguna mala intención pero a Seven no le gustaba, aunque admitía haber actuado similar con Yoosung en el pasado... No le gustaba que nadie más lo hiciera. Iba a abrir la boca para continuar explicando el porque los videojuegos no le transformaban en alguien inmaduro y justificando el acto de evasión que Yoosung veía en ellos porque si de algo conocía era de métodos de autodefensa ante la adversidad pero el aludido abrió la boca, y quería escuchar su propio discurso. 

-Quisiera ser más como tú Zen. 

Zen sonrió alagado, Seven dió un respingo de desagrado al solo imaginarlo. Perdió la vista en el celular por otros segundos, el sistema de seguridad parecía en orden y sin intentos recientes de ser desactivado, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo con el hacker y sus sospechas se incrementaban aun más, necesitaba estar alerta, mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba. 

Podía sentirlo, se venía un gran ataque informático y todo en su cabeza era un caos. 

El silencio incomodo volvió a la mesa cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, Yoosung relamió sus labios y Seven respiró fuerte. Habían tantos conceptos atrapados en medio de ambos que no les permitían acercarse. 

-Creo que debería regresar a casa- dijo el pelirrojo. 

-¿Qué? Pero si es tan temprano, pensé que eras un animal nocturno. ¡Vamos por otra ronda! 

Mala idea. 

Yoosung continuaba inmerso en sus propias lagunas cuando los nuevos tragos llegaron. 

-...Saber como conquistar a una chica, hacerla suspirar... Hacer que me vean como a un hombre sexy... ¿Como lo haces Zen? 

Seven suspiró. 

Zen rió. 

Todo era terriblemente incomodo. 

-Ya tenemos a la primera victima. 

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? 

No era el maquillaje en sus mejillas, sino el más puro sonrojo de vergüenza. El Dios 707 no era inmune a las habladurías de un cometa pasado de copas, necesitaba irse de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran aun más extrañas, si es que aquello fuese posible. 

-Este bebé no tiene una pizca de resistencia, hay que pedirle una soda- explicó Zen. 

Yoosung se dejó caer a las piernas de Zen quejándose sobre sus infortunios, afirmándose a sus muslos. 

-Yoosung ya es suficiente ¡Nos están viendo! ¡Me haces cosquillas!- entre risas y palabras serias el actor intentaba separarse del chico en un penoso espectáculo que Seven no podía ignorar, si, las cosas podían ponerse peor. 

-¡Dime tus secretos Zenny porfavor! 

Suficiente humillación. 

-Si...Me voy a casa- Seven se incorporó rápido sintiendo como sus piernas se tambaleaban un poco sobre los tacones, dejó la chaqueta de Zen sobre el respaldo de la silla y dejó su parte de la cuenta o lo que suponía que debía de pagar y más, Yoosung nunca se traía dinero- Nos vemos pronto Zenny- intentó decir a modo de juego pero el humor no le brotaba. Una mano aferrada a su muñeca le impidió avanzar. 

-Espera... No quiero regresar a casa solo. 

-Vete con Zen en la motocicleta- respondió sin voltear- aférrate bien a su espalda para que no caigas- agregó frio. 

-A mi no me lo cargues que si estoy aquí es porque él me pidió que lo acompañara a juntarse contigo... aun no entiendo porque se pelearon- Zen seguía riendo mientras intentaba tomarse algunas selfies, también había bebido más de la cuenta. Descartado el plan de la moto para ambos si no quería verlos en el hospital a la mañana siguiente. 

-No nos peleamos. 

-¿No? 

Yoosung y su cara de cachorro en aprietos mirándole desde abajo. 

Quería gritar llorar golpear algo y al mismo tiempo quedarse inmóvil en el suelo por la eternidad mientras todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor, o quizás si dejara de intentar ayudar todo se solucionaría más fácil, si se rindiera... Si. Siempre lo había pensado, personas como él solo servían para hacerle daño a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino, ¿Por qué estaba ahí siquiera? ¿Por qué había besado a Yoosung? Una seguidilla de pequeños acontecimientos desafortunados. Así podía resumir su triste vida. Lo sentía por Min, lo sentía por Yoosung pero 707 defensor de la justicia no existía, solo era la sombra del chico que esperaba poder haber sido. 

Los levantó a ambos y metió a Zen en un taxi, ya pasaría por la moto a la mañana siguiente. 

Se llevó a Yoosung caminando por las calles nocturnas para darle un poco de aire y ayudarlo a bajar el alcohol. Caminaban del brazo ya cerca del departamento cuando Yoosung comenzó a acariciar su antebrazo con la yema de los dedos. 

¿Por que lo hacía? Ya lo sabía, Seven ya se lo había dejado claro o al menos eso creía. ¿Por que si dolía tanto era capaz de hacerle lo mismo que Min estaba haciendo con él? 

-Tu piel es muy suave- susurró risueño. 

-Cállate. Estas borracho. 

-No tanto como para olvidar que me besaste... 

Dejaron de caminar. 

-Perdón, no debí haberlo hecho. Debió haber sido horrible para ti- aun así, aun con el corazón tan dolido como lo tenía latiendo en su interior, seguía preocupado por Yoosung. 

-Es extraño- dijo cabizbajo, con Seven jamás tenía que fingir ser duro y eso le agradaba, poder ser él mismo- no lo fue, y ya sabes... Fue mi primer beso. Fue tierno, gracias. 

-¿Por que?- Luciel estaba en serio confundido, y prefería pensar que quien hablaba era el alcohol y no su amigo. 

-Fue un primer beso sincero con alguien que si me quiere- Min en su cabeza, lagrimas en sus ojos y todo volvía al principio. Apoyado en su mejor amigo Seven en la oscuridad, arropado por sus brazos como siempre que no era capaz de controlarse desde lo de Rika-Enséñame porfavor... -continuó sin separarse de él- Luego tú y Min van a quererse van a formar una familia y yo solo seré una molestia. 

-No pasara- contestó el pelirrojo. 

No había forma de querer un futuro sin Yoosung a su lado, sin Honey Buddha chips repartidas por el suelo y partidas de Lolol infinitas y su risa y sus tarareos adorables. Y nada de eso era posible si la agencia así lo deseaba. Su vida no era suya, no había nada que pudiera enseñar. 

-No estás en tus facultades cariño- alejó al chico para arreglarle el cabello- hace unos minutos estabas acosando a Zen en publico, mañana te arrepentirás de esto. 

-Seven...- Yoosung de pronto se puso serio- Tienes que dejar de tratarme como a un niño. 

-Tienes que dejar de comportarte como uno. 

-¡No estoy siendo un niño!- la voz del rubio subió de volumen, y algunos transeúntes se voltearon con sorpresa- ¡Estoy tratando de decirte algo importante pero no me escuchas! Puede que sea un llorón, y puede que ahora este algo mareado pero no tanto como para dejar pasar todo esto. 

Seven se cubrió la cara con las manos, estaban haciendo una escena. No eran pareja y estaban haciendo una escena, tal como en los benditos dramas y películas que Yoosung tanto disfrutaba. 

-Me ha gustado. Que me besaras... Y quiero que me enseñes a hacerlo, no sé porque pero quiero besarte más... 

-¿Y tu amor por Min? ¿Así tan fácil ha desaparecido? ¿Acaso no prueba esto mi punto? Solo eres un niño que no sabe lo que quiere y no tengo tiempo para esto... 

-¡Tienes razón! - lo interrumpió- ahora mismo estoy confundido, y es por ti y por ella, porque no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza pero ahora entiendo que tampoco a ti y quiero saberlo, te lo pido porfavor, Luciel... Seven, mirame. 

Llevaba años mirándolo, años sintiendo eso que ahora de pronto había despertado en el otro, y unas pocas semanas sin dejar de pensar en ambos... Y necesitaba parar. 

-No soy tu premio de consuelo. No va a gustarte lo que vas a encontrar si sigues con esto. 

-¡Deja de alejar a la gente de ti! Si me hubieras besado hace tiempo, si no tuvieras siempre tanto miedo... 

No sabía desde cuando Yoosung tenía semejantes agallas, pero su piel se erizaba al oírlo hablar así y no quería que él lo notara. Estaba decidido a dejarle solo y continuar su camino antes de que la boca de Yoosung lo atrapara, temblorosa e inexperta, en medio del titubeo. 

Intentó resistirse en vano, pero las manos de Yoosung intentado tomarlo por la cintura y sus pies empinándose para alcanzarlo borraron todo de su mente por unos segundos, dándole la paz que necesitaba. 

-Por favor Seven- susurró casi rozando los labios ajenos- por favor hazme sentir que valgo... 

707 no era capaz de hacerlo sin estar consciente del grave error que cometía. 

-Dime Mary... 

-Mary... - soltó en un suspiro Yoosung antes de volver a besarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apreciaría muchos sus opiniones y comentarios, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
